Luz y Hielo, una brillante noche de Navidad
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Esta historia representa de como la luz, aun siendo tan brillante, de vez en cuando necesita de la fuerza del hielo para brillar en todo su esplendor pero ¿Qué pasa cuando a la luz le arrebatan su valioso hielo? Sakkako, dedicado a ti


Bien, este One-shot es un poco especial. Y no, no es solo un especial de navidad cualquiera. Está ligada a mi fic el Alma del Raimon, sin embargo sería algo asi como un especial para los fans y es que muchos (MUUUCHOS) me han pedido un Hikatsu, es decir concretar la pareja de Hikaru con mi OC Atsumi, que en serio no esperaba que de verdad la gente los emparejara tanto, hasta yo me he sorprendido. Bueno, la razón de este One-shot no es solo para cumplir con lo que me han pedido los lectores, sino que es un regalo. Si, señores, es un regalo para alguien especial. Para mi amiga, colega y compañera del Mal Jaakuna Sakkako, es mi forma de no solo desearle felices fiestas sino también darle la enhorabuena por su aprobado en la tesis.

Sakkako, siento que solo pueda ofrecerte esto, pero espero que puedas disfrutarlo y que te saque una sonrisa que no te quepa en la cara. Disfrutalo

**ONE-SHOT**

**LUZ Y HIELO, UNA BRILLANTE NOCHE DE NAVIDAD**

Devastado. Así es como se sentía él. Totalmente devastado y ganas de desaparecer de la vista de todos ¿Y todo por qué? Por aquella imagen que una y otra vez se le venía a la cabeza mientras su mirada estaba clavada en uno de sus compañeros de equipo, el cual disfrutaba de un delicioso pastel de fresas mientras parecía estar charlando con Shindou y Kurumada de a saber qué cosas. El pelimorado no era capaz de quitarle la vista de encima, mas su mirada no mostraba la alegría que sus compañeros mostraban ante aquella celebración, era al parecer el único que se sentía desgraciado en aquel ambiente festivo, lleno de alegría y vida que se muestran en estas fechas tan señaladas para la gran mayoría. Cuanto más miraba a la persona causante de su dolor, mas afligido estaba y con más ganas de gritar se sentía.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó a mirar hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose con la mirada metalizada del centrocampista del viento, el cual tenía un par de vasos con zumo de naranja y lo miraba con un aire de comprensión y algo de lastima. Era algo que al delantero nunca le había gustado inspirar a los demás, pero desde luego ahora no se veía con fuerzas para pedirle que dejara de mirarle de aquella manera.

-Toma…-ofreció el castaño de los remolinos tendiéndole uno de los vasos.

-Arigato…-agradeció débilmente el chico de cabellos morados tomando entre sus manos aquel vaso de plástico con el dulce liquido antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a la andrógina de cabellos largos y azules la cual reía ahora a alguno que le contaba Kurumada.

-No lo llevas nada bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Tenma mirándolo preocupado.

-No pensé que fuera a afectarme tanto la verdad…-dijo el chico en voz baja sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-preguntó Tenma en un susurro.

-Porque tengo miedo a lo que pueda decirme…-admitió el pelimorado temblándole los brazos.

-Pero no está bien que te alejes de esta manera de ella. Sois amigos, habéis compartido de todo desde hace ya tiempo. No es justo que la apartes así de ti.

-Tenma-kun…-murmuró mirándolo con aquella expresión tan triste-¿Cómo te sentirías tu…? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ves que te vas quedando atrás?

-Hikaru…tal vez sea solo un malentendido, tal vez solo estés equivocado…-quiso convencerle Tenma poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del delantero.

-Sé lo que vi, Tenma, ella…ella me está dejando de lado-gimió de forma casi inaudible el chico-Y tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo que precisamente ella…

-Hikaru…

Tenma se quedó mirando al devastado joven que formaba parte de la línea ofensiva de su equipo con aprensión ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que llegasen a esos extremos? Simple. Pura y simplemente un sentimiento capaz de nublar la mente y el corazón de los hombres; Celos. Si, el delantero de cabellos morados estaba siendo presa de ese sentimiento toxico que era capaz de nublar la mente hasta tal punto de generar tragedias o romper la más fuerte de las amistades.

¿La razón? Era la persona a la cual Hikaru miraba insistentemente. No era ella la que le causaba celos pero si era la razón por la que los sentía. Tenma se sintió muy mal por su compañero de equipo, todo lo que quería era hacer una fiestecita con todos sus amigos antes que cada uno se fuera de vacaciones con sus familias para la navidad ¿Quién iba a pensar que ocasionaría tanto percance algo tan inocente?

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Y bien? ¿Vosotros que tenéis pensado hacer esta navidad?-aquella pregunta fue formulada por el centrocampista del viento que empujaba al equipo del instituto Raimon hacia el verdadero futbol. Solo que ahora, el futbol era pasado a un plano aparte puesto que ahora las fechas indicaban que era momento de tener la mente en otras cosas.

Y es que en esos momentos, el equipo del Raimon se encontraba reunidos en la sala del club tras lo que se supone que era el último día de entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Todos los miembros estaban esparcidos por la sala, algunos jugando a la cartas, otros leyendo un libro, algunos tan responsables o aburridos como Shindou adelantando los deberes que les había mandado para las vacaciones. En serio ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel de dejar trabajos para las vacaciones? Se llamaban vacaciones por algo ¿no?

Pero entonces todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a su centrocampista estrella, esa pregunta salía constantemente en todas las conversaciones por esas fechas todos los años, algunos estaban aburridos de responderla pero cuando se juntaban los amigos y compañeros de normal se terminaba iniciando interesantes conversaciones sobre lo que harían esas fechas para luego compararlas al regreso de lo que de verdad ocurrió.

-A mí lo que me gustaría es ir a la nieve-dijo Shinsuke con aire soñador-Mis padres me prometieron que este año iríamos a los montañas para jugar con la nieve, creo que mis primos también vendrán.

-Mi familia tiene pensado hacer una fiesta de navidad-comentó Shindou con una sonrisa pero también con un aire resignado.

-¿Otra vez una de esas fiestas de etiqueta que tu padre hace de la empresa?-preguntó Kirino mostrando una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Sí, lleva haciéndolas toda la vida, como me gustaría que alguna vez se la saltase-dijo Shindou.

-¿Tu que harás, Kageyama?-preguntó Amagiu viendo a su amigo pelimorado el cual estaba junto a cierto centrocampista de cabellos azules quien le estaba enseñando hasta hace poco algo en su teléfono móvil.

-Pues estaré en casa con mi familia-dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa-No tengo mucho que hacer pero al menos estaré con ellos.

-Bueno, la familia siempre está ahí, supongo ¿tú que harás Kariya?-preguntó Shinsuke al ambarino que estaba jugueteando con una peonza que se había encontrado por ahí.

-¿Yo?-preguntó recordando que como todos los años, Hiroto y Midorikawa montarían el árbol de navidad en el Sun Garden y harían una fiesta para todos los niños donde se incluía un enorme pastel hecho por el peliverde.-Bueno, la típica cena en familia, nada del otro mundo.-pero desde luego eso no era algo que necesitasen saber sus compañeros.

-Vaya, Kariya, eres un aburrido-se rió Hikaru antes de voltear a mirar a su acompañante la cual estaba terminando de cerrar la aplicación que anteriormente le había mostrado.-¿Y tú, Atsuya? ¿Qué harás en navidad?

-Me iré a Hokkaido a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con mi padre-soltó con una sonrisa-Me muero de ganas de practicar snowboard con él. Añoró las montañas con nieve…

-¿Y qué pasa con tu madre?-preguntó Hikaru ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y susurrárselo al oído para que los demás no lo escuchasen.-¿Vas a dejarla sola en navidad?

Por algún motivo la sonrisa de la andrógina desapareció de golpe y fue sustituida por una expresión de rabia que hizo temblar a más de uno de la sala.

-Hikaru pero ¿qué le has dicho?-preguntó Tenma al ver el aura de maldad que rodeaba al centrocampista oscuro.

-Mi madre quiere pasar las fiestas con ese cretino de Kidou-kantoku-gruño la oji-rojo rechinando los dientes-Le dije de ir a Hokkaido las dos juntas como todos los años, pero insiste en quedarse con él…

-Bueno pero ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Es su hermano, es normal que quiera estar con él-siguió susurrándole haciendo que todos los del equipo los mirara raros.

-Ey, vosotros dos ¿a qué viene tanto secretito?-preguntó fastidiado Kurama arqueando una ceja haciendo que tanto el centrocampista como el delantero se sobresaltaran al regresar a la realidad.-Estamos todos delante. Es bastante de mala educación que os pongáis a cuchichear en nuestra cara.

-A…esto…perdonad-se disculpó Hikaru apenado rascándose la cabeza algo ruborizado.

-Es que…-gruñó Atsuya con una vena de enfado hinchada-Es que le estaba comentando a Hikaru que Yukimura va a pasar la navidad con mi padre y conmigo.

-¿Eh…?-se sorprendió Hikaru mirando a su compañero con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Yukimura? ¿Habla de Yukimura Hyouga? ¿Pero desde cuando esos dos…?

-¿Yukimura, el delantero del Hakuren?-preguntó Tenma parpadeante realizando la pregunta que todos formulaban en su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué pinta ese chico contigo y Fubuki-san?-preguntó Kurumada con los brazos cruzados.

-Yukimura es el pupilo de mi padre, y como sus padres están tan agradecidos por haberse ocupado de él y haberlo sacado del V Sector quieren compensarlo invitándonos a una fiesta de navidad.-explicó el centrocampista oscuro jugueteando con un lápiz como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarse así mismo.

-Pero ¿eso no es algo bueno? Tu padre es un héroe para Yukimura al fin y al cabo.-dijo Shindou para luego escuchar el feo crac del lapíd siendo partido por la mitad en el puño furioso del centrocampista provocando escalofríos a los que había a su alrededor.

-Sí, lo sé-murmuró Atsuya con veneno en cada silaba haciendo que Hikaru tuviera que apartarse unos cuantos milímetros de ella ante el miasma que irradiaba.

-Como se nota que los celos no son buenos…-comentó Aoi con una libreta en mano mirando con algo de vergüenza ajena esa niebla negra y densa que se suponía que era su centrocampista.

-Bueno-llamó Tenma la atención-Chicos ¿y qué os parecería hacer nosotros una fiestecita aquí, en el club?

-¿Eh? ¿Una fiesta, nosotros?-preguntó Shindou mirando con extrañeza al centrocampista del viento.

-Si, como una Navidad para los del club de futbol, sería antes de Nochebuena y Navidad-indicó Tenma-Vamos, chicos, hemos pasado de todo tenemos que despedir el año todos juntos antes de irnos de vacaciones. Fubuki se va a Hokkaido con su padre, Aki-nee, Sasuke y yo nos iremos a Okinawa con mis padres, Tsurugi estará con sus padres y su hermano en el hospital ¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña fiesta todos los del club?

-Oye, no es mala idea-apoyó Kirino haciendo que su mejor amigo le mirase-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Como dice Tenma, hemos pasado de todo ¿Por qué no nos damos este capricho?

-Vamos, chicos, animaos-exclamó Tenma claramente entusiasmado por la idea-Podremos comprar regalos, comer un pastel gigante para todos, adornar el club con bolas de colores y muérdagos.

-¿Muérdagos…?-repitió Kariya dirigiendo su mirada sin poder evitarlo a Kirino quien le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. Kariya apartó la mirada avergonzado-Que bobada…

Entonces Hikaru, aprovechando que los demás comenzaban a entusiasmarse con la idea de una fiesta solo para los miembros del club, se acercó a su mejor amiga andrógina que parecía haberse calmado de su ataque de rabia.

-Ey, ha sido buena idea usar a Yukimura para desviar la atención-le felicitó Hikaru susurrándole al oído.-No pensé que fueran a tragárselo.

-¿A tragárselo?-preguntó Atsumi arqueando ceja-Hikaru, no estaba mintiendo. Yukimura va a pasar las navidades conmigo y con mi padre de verdad.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó sorprendido llegando incluso a quedarse estático.

-Sí, yo también me quedé con esa misma cara-dijo ella pasando sus brazos tras la nuca.

-Oye pero ¿Yukimura y tú no os llevabais mal?-preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.-En el partido en el Holy Road pues…

-Bueno, la verdad es que seguimos en contacto después de ese partido-le dijo sin más-Y lo cierto es que nos llevamos bastante bien…

-¿Bastante…bien?-preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Eso sí, siempre y cuando mi padre no sea nombrado en nuestras conversaciones.

-Nunca…. Nunca me lo has dicho…-murmuró con un aire deprimido mirando a su amiga-Nunca me has dicho que seguías manteniendo contacto con él.

-Bueno, no lo creí necesario-se excusó ella mirándolo con un solo ojo mientras el otro lo cerraba.

-Pero, creí que tu y yo nos lo contábamos todo-le echó en cara con algo de enfado para luego recibir un pequeño golpe en la frente producido por los dedos índice y corazón de su amiga.

-Ey, para el carro, cacharro-le advirtió ella con una sonrisa-Yo no lo hecho con intención de ocultarte nada, era solo que no lo vi necesario. Además, tengo más amigos fuera del instituto, no tienes que estar pendientes de todos ellos como yo no lo estoy de los tuyos.

-¿Mas amigos fuera del instituto?-cuestionó Hikaru temblando ligeramente-Todos ellos…¿son chicos?

-Pues sí, la verdad ¿a que es curioso?-admitió con una sonrisa sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras causaban al pobre pelimorado.

-Ah…y-ya veo…-murmuró Hikaru con un ligero sudor resbalando por su cara.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-preguntó Atsumi al percatarse de su estado.

-Ah, sí, es solo que...-murmuró nervioso rogando a su cerebro que se inventara alguna excusa creíble para salir de la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga para entonces encendérsele una bombilla sobre la cabeza-Ey, ya que vamos a venir los dos a la fiesta ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al centro comercial a comprar los regalos?

-¿Bromeas?-dijo dándole un toque en la nariz.

-¡Oye!-protestó el chico sobándose la zona agredida.

-No voy a comprar los regalos contigo delante, si voy a comprar el tuyo quiero hacerlo sola.-dijo haciéndose un poco la interesante sonriendo burlona.

-¿Vas a comprarme un regalo?-preguntó Hikaru sorprendido al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad roja al saber que le esperaba un presente por parte de ella.

-Tal vez si eres buen niño-volvió a burlarse.

Lo que no sabía la andrógina es la ilusión que brillaba en los ojos del pelimorado al escucharla admitir que pensaba darle un obsequio en Navidad. Hikaru no se esperaba un gran regalo, no necesitaba un gran rehágalo, el solo hecho que ella pensase en él y quisiera obsequiarle algo en esas fechas era un sentimiento que no le cabía en el pecho. Su corazón se aceleraba y no pudo evitar estrechar a su compañera fuertemente contra su pecho haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-¡¿H-Hikaru?!-exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Eres adorable!-exclamó Hikaru emocionado sin poder evitarlo estrechándola con más fuerza.

-¡Por todos los…! ¡Haz el favor de soltarme!-exigió ella ruborizada empujándolo para separarlo de ella, pero el chico era sorprendentemente más fuerte que ella en esos momentos ¿Qué demonios había desayunado ese día para notarlo tan fuerte?

-¡No quiero!-dijo como un niño pequeño sin que nada pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le había formado.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Que nos están mirando todos!-gruñó ella al sentir varias miradas divertidas y alguna que otra burlona, que ante el repentino acto de afecto por parte del pelimorado todos habían desviado su atención hacia ese dúo.

-Vaya, ya sabía yo que Fubuki y Kageyama tenían algo entre ellos-se burló Kariya al ver a esos supuestos mejores amigos tan pegados el uno al otro-Aunque lo cierto es que de precisamente ellos, siempre pensé que Fubuki sería el seme.

-¡Kariya, cierra el pico!-exclamó el de ojos rojos todavía luchando por soltarse del abrazo del pelimorado.

Pero en esos momentos, Hikaru era muy feliz, tanto que no podía dejarla libre, quería un poquito de su calor. Solo un poquito por ahora. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera quitarle la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía gracias a su querida amiga.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Pero vaya si había algo que si podía hacerlo, eso lo tenía ahora claro el pelimorado, y lo peor es que la causa de su mal interno fue la misma que provocó aquella felicidad que creía infinita en aquel momento.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué tal, te has decidido, jovencito?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable una de las empleadas de aquella tienda situada en el centro comercial donde se halla el segundo delantero oscuro del Raimon el cual se encontraba mirando diversos artículos en busca de un regalo para su persona más especial.

-Disculpe, es que hay tantas cosas que no sé por cual decidirme-admitió un poco apenado rascándose la mejilla completamente indeciso.

-A lo mejor puedo ayudarte ¿Buscabas algo en especial?-se ofreció la mujer sin perder su sonrisa amable.

-Pues, no venía con nada en mente, quería venir a ver si encuentro algo que me llamase la atención-dijo el muchacho mirando a la dependienta.

-Entiendo, pues vamos a ver lo que encontramos por aquí ¿Es un regalo para alguna chica?-preguntó de lo más normal provocando que el pelimorado se ruborizada.

-Ah…pues…si…algo así-admitió muy apenado rascando tras la nuca.

-"Que mono"-pensó la dependienta viendo como el chico le evitaba la mirada con toda la cara ruborizada.-Es precioso que quieras regalarle algo en estas fechas. Esa chica tiene suerte de tener un novio que piense tanto en ella.

-¡¿N-Novio?!-exclamó Hikaru con la cara más roja que cometía con la del Hiroto ¿acaso parecía ser el novio de Atsumi? ¿Lo parecía? ¿Sería verdad? Pero ellos dos no son pareja-S-Se equivoca…n-no es…-sin embargo, le gustaba escuchar cómo la gente los veía como una a pesar de estar separados.

-Venga, busquemos un regalo apropiado para tu chica-ofreció la mujer pasando por al lado de un todavía ruborizado pelimorado para enseñarle un par de preciosos pendientes, los cuales eran de oro con un bonito zafiro justo en el centro.-¿Crees que le gustaría algo como esto? Es la novedad hoy en día en complementos femeninos.

Hikaru se quedó admirando la belleza de aquellas joyas que sin duda le recordaban a su amiga por su color y brillo intenso. Eso sin duda sería un buen regalo pero…

-Lo siento, pero sé que esto no iba a gustarle-dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras la dependienta miraba sorprendida al muchacho.

-¿No le gustan las joyas? Bueno, no pasa nada, aun tenemos muchas otras clases de complementos más sencillos y…-comenzó diciendo pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-No, vera, es que mi…novia-pronunció con mucha vergüenza sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho-…ella no le gustan los complementos, no es muy femenina que digamos.

-Oh, entiendo…-dijo la dependienta posando su mano en el mentón tomando una posición pensativa.-Entonces descartamos cosas como pulseras, colgantes, anillos y cosas por el estilo ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo siento-se disculpó él bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Tiene una personalidad traviesa? ¿Es cariñosa?

Hikaru se tomó su tiempo para pensárselo. Y es que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y para él, Atsumi tenía muchas facetas que si bien no solía mostrarlas al publico pero que él había visto que estaban ahí. Aunque la personalidad de Atsumi fuera desde traviesa hasta agresiva, podía llegar a ser cariñosa, muy cariñosa si se encontraba el momento justo de hacerle mimos, eso a Hikaru le encantaba porque solía pillarla desprevenida. Sabia que la mejor forma de hacer era cuando estaba cansada después de un intenso entrenamiento, cuando estaba adormilada o cuando acababa de bañarse, son momentos en que ella esta tan relajada que permite un acercamiento mas intimo y que Hikaru aprovecha para acariciarle el cabello, sobretodo el de la nuca y el de detrás de las orejas. Le fascinaba verla estremecerse del gusto cuando la tocaba por esas zonas y se acercaba a él buscando que siguiera mimándola. Eso sí, cuando había gente delante solo recibía un buen empujón para que nadie los viera juntos.

Pero si le decía a la dependienta que ella era cariñosa, insistirá con el tema de las joyas y definitivamente, aunque Atsumi lo aceptara de buen grado, bien sabía que jamás los usaría así que necesitaba encontrar otra cosa que fuera más acorde con ella. No quería regalarle nada que tuviera que ver con el fútbol, eso era algo que ya poseía en el día a día y un balón no era algo muy original que digamos. Entonces recordó algo que para Atsumi era su más grande tesoro por lo que representaba, aquella figura le recordaba siempre a aquella persona a la que siempre admiraba por encima de todo.

-Lobos-pronunció sin darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó la dependienta que acababa de desviar su mirada de la vitrina para mirar al pelimorado.

-Esto…-dijo nervioso el chico-M-Mi novia….-como le gustaba emplear aquella afectiva palabra pero como le costaba usarla cuando realmente no era nada suyo salvo su mejor amiga.-…a ella le gustan mucho los lobos.

-Oh, qué curioso-sonrió la dependienta-Esa chica debe de tener un carácter fuerte, de normal las chicas que vienen por aquí suelen pedir cosas de animalitos más tiernos, como gatos o perros o conejitos, un lobo desde luego no es algo habitual.

-¿Tiene algo con ese animal?-se apresuró en preguntar y es que le daba demasiada vergüenza seguir hablando con esa chica que creía a Atsumi su novia, le era agradable pero seguía apenándolo mucho y prefería conseguir el regalo e irse de una vez.

-Pues me parece que si-murmuró ella dirigiéndose hacia otro lado de la tienda buscando algún artículo que poseía como representación al animal, entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención, no estaba segura de si era eso lo que el chico buscaba pero no poseían muchos artículos sobre lobos.-¿Crees que esto pueda gustarle?-preguntó la mujer señalando el objeto.

Hikaru se acercó y sus ojos localizaron aquel objeto. Hikaru entonces le brillaron con fuerza al encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amiga. Porque si, era perfecto, estaba seguro que aquello le iba a encantar.

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó tomando el objeto con sus manos y admirándolo.

-¿En serio...?-preguntó sorprendida la dependienta.

Y es que el artículo que Hikaru había escogido no era otro que un tabla de snowboard que combinaba los colores blanco y azul cuyo reverso tenía puestas en letras grandes y con estilo de cristales de hielo la palabra en mayúsculas "Inazuma" y lo mejor de todo, justo tras las letras con una figura majestuosa y de gran orgullo estaba la figura de un lobo blanco con los ojos azules. Era perfecto para ella, Hikaru estaba seguro de ello. La imaginaba en sus vacaciones en Hokkaido luciendo su regalo mientras practicaba snowboard con su padre, tenía la ilusión de que se acordará de él cada vez que usara la tabla durante las vacaciones, aunque solo fuera un poco. El solo pensarlo lo ponía eufórico y apresuró a la dependienta para que se lo envolviera y lo cobrara, quería llevarlo a su casa cuanto antes para luego esperar impaciente el momento de dárselo.

Salió satisfecho de la tienda con la tabla de snowboard envuelta en papel de regalo verde bajo el brazo mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla pero se detuvo en seco cuando visualizo una figura que conocía muy bien. Al otro lado de varios puestos, Hikaru visualizó el largo cabello azul de Atsumi, la cual estaba con la mirada fija en el escaparate de una tienda de forma crítica, intentando decidirse si le interesaba lo que veía o no.

-¡Oh, vaya!-exclamó Hikaru escondiéndose tras una columna para no ser visto-No me esperaba que fuéramos a venir al centro comercial el mismo día…que mala pata-protestó Hikaru mirando discretamente hacia donde estaba su amiga, la cual no parecía decidirse de si entrar al establecimiento o solo irse a otra tienda. A Hikaru le gustaría acercarse a saludarla pero no quería que viera su regalo, de ser una caja o algo más pequeño no habría problemas pero la tabla de snowboard era muy grande para que pasara desapercibido, era mejor que ella no le viera.-¿Que estas buscando, Atsumi?-preguntó en voz baja mirándola con curiosidad desde su posición ¿acaso ella también estaba comprando un regalo? ¿Sería el que pensaba darle a él? Un nuevo calorcito se alojó en su pecho y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.-¡Hikaru, no seas tonto!-se auto recriminó al andar como un tonto pensando en esas cosas, pero ahora que se fijaba, Atsumi llevaba un largo jersey de cuello alto de color verde que le sentaba bastante bien…¡¿Pero porque no dejaba de pensar tonterías?!

Pero no pudo dejar de admirarla, intentando convencerse así mismo que lo único que hacía era esperar a que ella decidiera si irse o entrar en la tienda para así él poder salir del centro comercial sin que le viera. Entonces algo capto su atención, Atsumi suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia uno de los lados al parecer buscando algo, entonces pareció encontrarlo porque alzó la mano moviéndola para llamar la atención mientras alzaba la voz.

-¿Acaso ha venido con alguien…?-preguntó curioso y algo ofendido, él mismo quiso acompañarla a comprar los regalos pero ella insistió en querer ir sola, pero mírala ella, la que quería estar sola en sus compras. Bueno, era solo una pequeña burla, porque bien podría haber venido con su madre o con Fudou, eso no lo descartaba.

Pero que grave error.

La cara del delantero fue todo un poema al ver un peliazul oscuro acercándose a la de ojos rojos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Los ojos azules de aquel chico miraban fijamente a la chica y le sonreía mientras parecía decirle algo. Hikaru simplemente no podía creerse lo que veía ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-¿Yukimura…Hyouga?-murmuró Hikaru mirando la escena de ambos jugadores de elemento hielo charlar entre ellos con una sonrisa ¿Qué diablos hacia el mayor rival de la centrocampista con ella en el centro comercial? Era la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza y es que era imposible creer que esos dos estuvieran juntos y a solas en un mismo lugar sin que se matasen por Fubuki.

Los ojos del delantero quedaron como dos puntitos dilatados al ver como después que Atsumi señalara algo del escaparate, el otro se acercase a ella para mirar mejor lo que le señalaba y posara una mano sobre su hombro con total confianza. Las cabezas de ambos estaban muy cerca y el delantero del Hakuren parecía susurrarle algo al oído a la chica que le provocaban risas.

-¿Es que esos dos…tiene algo?-se preguntó Hikaru con temor mirando a la pareja que seguía riendo con una atmosfera de afinidad.

Lo peor para el pelimorado fue lo siguiente y era ver a Yukimura como tocaba uno de los puntos débiles de Atsumi, que era acariciarle justo tras la oreja. La vio estremecerse para luego regañar al delantero con un puñetazo en el pecho sin llegar hacerle daño. Hikaru miró a la pareja devastado, sin entender porque era que aquello lo afectaba tanto, había visto a Atsumi tener contactos mucho más cercanos que aquellos con los chicos del equipo, pero los toques tan sutiles que le permitía a Yukimura era algo que lo superaba. Aquellos toques, aunque sutiles y poco importantes para algunos, eran cosas que solo se permitían en las parejas pero…¿Yukimura y Atsumi? ¿Desde cuándo eran pareja? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuándo Yukimura tenía conocimiento que Atsumi era mujer y no hombre? ¿Atsumi se lo había contado?

-¿Por qué…?-murmuró dolido el chico de cabellos morados viendo como la chica a la que quería dedicaba su tiempo aquel con el cual se la pasaba compitiendo en lugar de hacerlo con él-Creí que al menos…era importante para ti…

Traicionado. Así se sentía, traicionado y desilusionado. En parte la culpa era suya por haberse hecho ilusiones con su amiga, eso lo admitía aunque no por ello le doliera menos, pero Atsumi le había dejado en la estacada para poder tener una cita con el delantero del Hakuren ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Hikaru no sabía si era tonto o que al formularse así mismo aquella pregunta mental ¿le habría dolido menos que Atsumi le hubiera dicho que saldría con Yukimura? Estaba seguro que no, que le habría dolido de igual manera pero…se sentía tan…pero tan…

Fin del Flash Back.

-¡Ey, Hikaru!-exclamó la voz de la centrocampista oscura la cual se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el segundo delantero.

-Hola, Atsu ¿lo pasas bien?-preguntó Hikaru con una sonrisa vacía y llena de pena viendo a la chica.

-Ven conmigo, anda-le dijo Atsumi tomándolo de la manga para tirar de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala manera mirándola con suma tristeza y reproche sin poder evitarlo. Quería que ella viera que estaba enfadado, quería que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo pero solo recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de su amiga antes de que frunciera el ceño y le pegara semejante tirón que hizo que cayera arrodillado al suelo.

-Ven conmigo AHORA-ordenó la andrógina con una mirada amenazadora sorprendiendo al pelimorado para luego tomarle con brusquedad del brazo, hacerlo ponerse en pie y obligarlo a salir con ella fuera, donde los copos de nieve caían del cielo para posarse sobre el suelo y formar grandes montículos blancos y fríos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con cabreo el delantero mirando a su amiga quien se había posicionado justo frente suyo.

-¿A ti que bicho te ha picado?-preguntó Atsumi arqueando una ceja no entendiendo el comportamiento de su amigo con ella.-Has estado ignorándome desde hace días y en la fiesta ni me has saludado ni me has dejado que te salude.

-Deberías saberlo ¿no crees?-preguntó con enfado haciendo que Atsumi lo mirara con todavía más confusión que antes.

-Mira todos nos hemos esforzado en hacer esta fiesta para pásanoslo bien antes de irnos con nuestras familias, no quiero desperdiciar ni hacerle el feo a los demás poniéndome a discutir o pelear, y menos aun contigo.

-Que considerada, ojala tuvieras esa consideración con tus amigos-gruñó Hikaru malhumorado metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Atsumi lo miró de mala manera, no le gustaba nada que se dirigiera hacia ella de esa tan insultante sobretodo porque no tenía ni idea de que podría haberle hecho para que esté tan enfadado y menos si él no estaba dispuesto a decirle que era lo que había hecho mal para disculparse. Le había entregado antes la tabla de snowboard, a pesar de haberse emocionado por recibir aquel presente, Hikaru la había tratado con frialdad y luego se había marchado a un rincón él solo sin querer dirigirle la palabra ¿así como esperaba que le entendiera y se disculpara? Pero ella no quería discutir ese día, no precisamente con él, así que solo se llevó una mano dentro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sacando de ella un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con un lazo azul y una pequeña estrella de navidad en el centro del mismo.

-Toma-le ofreció extendiéndole el paquete.-Es para ti.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó arqueando una ceja, aunque por dentro aquel agradable calorcito que siempre tenía cuando Atsumi andaba cerca volvía a presentarse cuando vio aquel obsequió que ella le tendía.

-¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? ¡Es tu regalo, idiota!-le espetó ella obligándole a tomar el paquete al estampárselo contra su pecho-Tu me has regalado una tabla de snowboard, así que este es mi presente para ti. Sé que no es muy grande pero siento mucho que mi imaginación no llegase para más…

Hikaru se quedó mirando profundamente el paquetito que ahora estaba entre sus manos en silencio durante unos minutos haciendo que Atsumi se cruzara de brazos molesta y con frío a causa de la nieve que caía justo encima de ellos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!-le apresuró haciendo que Hikaru alzara la cabeza para mirarla y tras dudar unos segundos más obedeció la orden y deshizo el nudo del lazo desenvolviendo su obsequio. Pronto dejó al descubierto una cajita de color azul que se abría por arriba muy fácilmente, por lo que cuando lo hizo se encontró con la sorpresa de un pequeño reproductor mp3 de color morado con la imagen de un pequeño pingüino en el reverso.

-Esto es…-murmuró sorprendido mirando aquel aparatito que ahora yacia en sus manos con la pantalla apagada y los auriculares rojos al otro lado.

-Lo sé, no es tan grande como la tabla de snowboard, pero hace un mes me dijiste que tu reproductor se te había estropeado, así que pensé que regalarte uno nuevo seria…seria…¡¿HIKARU, QUE TE PASA?!-preguntó escandalizada la del mechón rosa viendo como los ojos negros de su amigo se habían aguado de golpe y de sus mejillas caían lágrimas como dos ríos.

-Esto…esto es…-sollozó el muchacho temblándole los hombros sin poder evitar que los hombros le temblasen de la emoción.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Hikaru ¿Quién ha sido?! ¡¿Quién se ha metido contigo?!-le interrogó Atsumi enfadada apretando los puños a lo que el pelimorado la miró parpadeando pero sin variar la expresión de su mirada.-¡Es por eso que has estado de tan mal humor estos días ¿verdad?! ¡Alguien te ha hecho algo! ¡Dime quien es y lo haré pasar por un accidente!

-Atsu…-murmuró Hikaru con las lágrimas fluyéndole sin control-N-no puedo…no puedo…¡lo siento, pero no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!-exclamó estrechando a la muchacha de sorpresa contra su pecho haciendo que Atsumi expulsara de golpe el aire que había en sus pulmones dejando salir una buena cantidad de vaho que fue nítido gracias al frío invernal.

-¡¿Hikaru?!-exclamó sorprendida al verse presa en los brazos de su amigo-¡Hikaru, por Kami-sama! ¡Dime qué diablos te ha ocurrido!

-Que tengo miedo, Atsu, eso me pasa, que estoy muerto de miedo.-admitió Hikaru escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que?-preguntó confusa y preocupada mientras le palmeaba la cabeza intentando calmarlo.

-De perderte…de que te vayas de mi lado…no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, te quiero conmigo-gimió el chico apretándola aun más contra si como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse en el aire.

-¿Irme? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Solo serán durante las vacaciones, Hikaru, no voy a quedarme en Hokkaido!-se rió ella haciendo el intento de separarse de él para mirarlo

-No es eso-dijo impidiendo que lo separara de ella y fue lo más directo que pudo-Sé que estas saliendo con Yukimura.

-¿Que…?-preguntó Atsumi sorprendida.-¿Yo? ¿Salir con Yukimura? ¡¿Pero de dónde has sacado eso?!-le exigió saber separándose lo suficientemente de él para mirarlo con ojos de reproche.

-No me lo niegues ¡os vi en el centro comercial el otro día!-le dijo Hikaru sin intención de soltarla.

-¿En el centro comercial? ¡¿Es que nos estuviste espiando?!-lo miró con enfado.

-No, estuve allí y os vi por casualidad-admitió Hikaru con la mirada ensombrecida.-¿Por qué, Atsu? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-A ver, Hikaru, creo que te estás equivocando.-dijo Atsumi ignorando su pregunta.

-¡No me estoy equivocando, sé lo que vi! ¡Vi como se te acercaba, como te tocaba y como te reías con él! ¡Dime, Atsu ¿él también sabe que eres mujer?!

-Eh…pues, si, lo sabe pero eso no es porque…

-¡¿Ves?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-la recriminó enfurecido y lleno de amargura el pelimorado-¡Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía!

-Pero, Hikaru…-intentó hablar la muchacha.

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes que yo te necesito?! ¡Atsu, necesito que tu estés a mi lado, sino yo no seré nada! ¡Nada! ¡Por favor, deja a Yukimura, te lo ruego! ¡Quédate conmigo!

-¡¿Cómo…?!-exclamó Atsumi sorprendida mirando al delantero como si estuviera loco.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es egoísta por mi parte pedirte algo así! ¡Y de verdad, lo siento, siento ser tan miserable como para dejar que esto me afecte de tal manera que me haga llegar hasta este punto! ¡Me odio a mi mismo solo de pensarlo! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, Atsu, de verdad, yo te necesito y si te quedas con él entonces…entonces yo estaré acabado!

-¡YA ESTA BIEN, MALDITA SEA!-gritó Atsumi harta de la situación para luego acabar estrellando su puño contra la cabeza de Hikaru haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo haciendo un pequeño estruendo sobre el asfalto que hizo retumbara con un sonido muy feo.

-¡Ay ay ay ay!-se quejaba Hikaru sosteniendo su cabeza ante tan violento golpe por parte de la chica.

-Esto ya parece una de esas comedias románticas absurdas y empalagosas ¿ahora viene la parte en la que sales huyendo y me dejas a mi atrás? Joder, aprende a escuchar antes de lanzarte a decir estupideces-le regañó Atsumi mientras que Hikaru miraba sorprendido aquella actitud pues no se esperaba que ella lo regañase como si fuera un niño pequeño-Mira, para que te entre en esa dura mollera, yo no estoy saliendo con Yukimura.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Os vi, yo os…!-exclamó Hikaru levantándose para encararla.

-¿Me estas tratando de mentirosa, estúpido?-cuestionó ella mirándolo amenazadoramente haciendo que el chico callara de inmediato al valorar su vida.-Si, fui al centro comercial con Yukimura pero fuimos los dos juntos porque estábamos buscando un regalo de navidad para mi padre, nada más.

La cara de Hikaru en esos momentos fue de lo más gracioso, con los ojos abiertos y la quijada hasta el suelo.

-¿U-Un regalo? ¿Para Fubuki-san?-preguntó sorprendido Hikaru.

-Sí, me había gastado casi todos mis ahorros en los regalos para los del club y para mi madre y el rastoso con cara de mosca. Como Yukimura estaba en las mismas que yo, pues decidimos reunir lo que nos quedaba de dinero para comprar entre los dos un regalo a mi padre.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué vendría Yukimura hasta Inazuma solo para comprarle un regalo a Fubuki-san?-cuestionó Hikaru sorprendido.

-Mi padre está en Inazuma, Hikaru, y Yukimura ha venido con él, se están alojando los dos en un hotel hasta que yo termine las clases y pueda hacer la maleta para irme a Hokkaido con ellos.

-Ah…p-pero…-murmuró Hikaru sumamente avergonzado-P-Pero, Yukimura sabe que eres una chica…eso no es…

-Yo no se lo dije, fue mi padre, después del partido que tuvimos contra el Hakuren-soltó Atsumi haciendo que a Hikaru le cayera un balde de agua helada ante la nueva información.-Dijo que a partir de ahora, iba a ver más a menudo a Yukimura y era mejor no guardarle secretos a él. Así que fue sincero y le habló de mí. Y bueno, aunque nos peleamos, Yukimura y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, incluso hemos quedado para hacer carreras con las tablas de snowboard.

Bien, si Hikaru pensó que en algún momento de su vida había hecho algo realmente vergonzoso que iba a perseguirle por el resto de sus días se había equivocado. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera superar la situación que ahora estaba viviendo, quería que la tierra se lo tragase o que por lo menos un montículo de nieve se le cayera encima para así huir de la mirada de su amiga. Había quedado como un idiota desesperado y celoso que le había rogado a la chica que le gusta romper con su supuesta pareja para que se quedara con él ¿Qué mente era tan ilusa de pedir eso cuando es obvio que era imposible? Oh, claro, solo a él, al siempre idiota de Kageyama Hikaru.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Atsumi con una ceja arqueada haciendo que un muy sonrojado Hikaru saliera de sus pensamientos.-¿Vas a explicarme de una vez a que ha venido todo este numerito?

Hikaru la miró asustado rogando a todos los dioses existentes y algún que otro inexistente, que su amiga decidiera pasarlo por alto pero aquella mirada inquisitiva e impaciente que lanzaba era obvio que no iba a permitirle dejar que volviera a dentro con todos los demás para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Se sintió atrapado e intimidado por aquella mirada que exigía respuestas y cuanto antes mejor.

-P-Porque tenía miedo, Atsu…-confesó Hikaru con la cabeza baja queriendo huir de la mirada de su amiga.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo pero ¿me puedes decir por qué? Hikaru, no vamos a estar eternamente juntos, en algún momento nos haremos mayores y tendremos pareja ¿no crees?-preguntó abrigándose mejor mirándolo como si nada.

-¡Eso es lo que me aterra!-exclamó Hikaru haciendo que Atsumi diera un bote.-Atsumi ¿es que no quieres darte cuenta de que me gustas? ¡¿No quieres darte cuenta que si he actuado así es porque no quiero verte con ningún otro chico?! ¡¿No entiendes que te quiero solo para mí?! ¿No entiendes…que te amo…?-cuestionó esto último con voz rota.

-H-Hikaru…-murmuró Atsumi sorprendida pues no esperaba esa confesión por parte del que consideraba su amigo, pero veía su rostro tan sonrojado y la mirada temblorosa pero con tanta determinación como cuando jugaban juntos a un partido con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella mirada le recordaba a la misma que tuvo Kariya cuando fue a confesarse a Kirino-senpai. Sentía que estaba metida en un aprieto-Oye…yo…

-Atsu…¿t-tu saldrías conmigo?-preguntó nervioso el muchacho acercándose un paso a ella mirándola intensamente con expectación mientras que ella retrocedió al sentirse abrumada por la repentina proposición.

Y no es que pensase que Hikaru era feo, al contrario, era muy guapo y además un amor de chico. El tipo de chico que toda chica desea, tierno y comprensivo en vez de esa clase de chicos que van muy de machos por la vida y con la mente blanda, el problema es que Atsumi…

-H-hikaru, lo siento, yo…-quiso disculparse alejándose un poco pero entonces se vio sorprendida cuando Hikaru le tomó sorpresivamente de las manos acercándose un poco y mirándola con intensidad.

-Ya lo sé. Sé que no soy la clase de chico que te gusta ni con el que saldrías, pero llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos y creo…creo que puedo conseguir gustarte si me dieras la oportunidad…si yo…

-Pero…

-¡Un mes!-exclamó Hikaru juntando su frente con la de una muy sonrojada Atsumi.-¡Dame solamente un mes!

-¿Para qué quieres eso?-preguntó todavía nerviosa.

-Para demostrarte que puedo hacer que me veas como algo más que tu amigo, por favor, Atsu, intentémoslo-suplicó él-Si después de ese mes, consigo hacer que sientas algo especial por mí quiero que consideres el salir conmigo de verdad. Si resulta que no es así, seguiremos siendo amigos, no pasa nada, de verdad, pero necesito al menos que me des la oportunidad de intentarlo.

-Pero Hikaru, acabas de demostrarme que no puedes verme como solo una amiga después de…

-¡Atsu! ¡Por favor!-rogó Hikaru-Quiero intentarlo, si falla y me rechazas podré recuperarme, podre darme por vencido contigo y seguir siendo tu amigo pero…solo…solo si…me permites intentarlo. Por favor…

-Hikaru…

-Atsu, te quiero…-dijo Hikaru agachando la cabeza para luego sentir como Atsumi se soltaba de una de sus manos y la dirigía al cabello que tenía justo detrás de las orejas.-¿Ats…? -gimió el chico al notar cosquillas al ser tocado en esa zona.

-Hikaru ¿eres consciente de lo que supone siquiera intentar que sea tu novia?-preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el chico la mirara confuso-Mira, sabes que yo no soy femenina, ni me gusta comportarme como una chica. Esa no soy yo. Además que todavía debo ocultar mi género, así que para el resto del mundo estarías saliendo con otro chico. Ni aunque supieran que soy chica, aun así prácticamente estarías saliendo con otro chico.

Hikaru entonces sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos y pegar así sus frentes quedándose tremendamente cerca, dejando un poco de lado la vergüenza e intentar acercarse más a la chica, más que como un amigo.

-Precisamente todo eso es lo que ha hecho que me enamore de ti-le susurró mirándola a los ojos-Me cae bien las chicas como Aoi-chan o Akane, pero las chicas como tu que son fuertes, independientes y que no permiten que nadie quiebre su espirito…son las chicas que realmente me gustan. No necesitan la protección de nadie, no tienen que hacerse las indefensas para que un chico les preste atención, estar con esa clase de personas es un regalo, es…no sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo sé que aunque la gente crea que estoy con un chico, yo solo podré ver a la chica más guapa del mundo.

Atsumi se sonrojó aun mas al escucharlo decir tal halago y además teniéndolo tan cerca y tocándola de ese modo.

-Solo con decir eso…ya has empezado con buen pie, Kageyama Hikaru-sonrió Atsumi para luego rodear el cuello del pelimorado con sus brazos.

Entonces las figuras de ambos se acercaron eliminando la escasa distancia que había entre los dos. Y es que la luz brilló con gran fuerza al reflejarse con el hielo.

FIN


End file.
